Snowed In
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: While skiing in the mountains, the keepers get caught in an avalanche and get lost in a snowy forest. With no way to contact anyone and no way to get back, they must rely on different means of survival if they wish to survive this tragedy, while dealing with injuries, animals, a monster, and Amanda's pregnancy. No matter what, they will always have each other. Sequel to Stranded
1. Lost Again

The sun was hidden under the beautiful white sky. Fresh snow fell from the heavens. It covered the entire ground, from the grass, to the street, to the mountains and the trees.

What a perfect way for the famous heroes of Disney World known as the Kingdom Keepers to spend Christmas break. Skiing and snowboarding up in the mountains with each other while their families stayed warmed up in the lodge.

It was the leader, Finn Whitman's, idea to come up here. He had invited everyone, including Philby, Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and even their Fairlie friends, Jess Lockhart and her sister and Finn's girlfriend Amanda Lockhart.

At first, Finn was against Amanda coming, and even her doctors. A few months ago, Finn and Amanda fell off a Disney cruise ship and got stranded on an island. During that time, Amanda had gotten pregnant. It was news to everyone. For months she had been pregnant. It now was visible in school, her big stomach. In that stomach was Finn and Amanda's baby.

The doctors said she could be having her baby soon, and everyone was against her going skiing, but she would not take no for an answer. She would not spend Christmas alone and was coming no matter what. Plus it was she and Jess' first time skiing, but she got the hang of it immediately.

Now Christmas was two days away and everyone was having fun up in the mountains.

But little did they know, that this vacation was going to become a disaster, just like last time they were on vacation.

* * *

The keepers had been skiing and snowboarding all morning. Now they were heading into the lodge to meet with their parents for lunch.

They got food and found their parents and sat down.

"So are you guys having fun?" Mrs. Whitman asked.

"What do you think?" Finn asked with a big and wide smile that said "yes."

"I love the snow!" Maybeck exclaimed. "It's been years since I've seen snow!"

"I never saw real snow," said Willa.

"Well now you have!" said Philby, putting her arm around her.

"I can say one thing," said Willa. "It surely is cold."

Everyone laughed.

"We've gotten used to cold over the years," said Jess. "After all, we had to take cold showers almost all the time in Maryland. Right Amanda?"

Amanda was busy feeling her stomach. She suddenly made a startled sound.

"Amanda?" Finn asked.

"I felt another kick!" Amanda said happily.

"Let me hear," Finn said.

He pressed his ear against Amanda's stomach. He suddenly felt a thump.

"Our daughter is coming soon!" said Finn.

"You know it may be a boy," said Amanda.

"I know," said Finn. "But I really want a girl!"

Everyone laughed.

They then began to eat.

"So I say we go on some black diamonds when we go back out there," said Maybeck.

"I don't know," said Charlene. "Do you think we should, especially with Amanda?"

"Hey!" Amanda complained. "My child's health nor my health is none of your concern!"

"I'm just saying it because I care about you Amanda!" Charlene said.

"I want to go on a black diamond!" Jess exclaimed.

Finn nodded.

"We are," said Finn. "We're going all the way to the top!"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

After lunch they got their skis and snowboards and went up to the top of the mountain on a ski lift.

When they reached the top, Finn showed them the black diamond.

"Finn!" Philby said. "This is a double black diamond!"

"I know!" said Finn. "When I was little, I wanted to go on this so bad!"

"Finn!" Charlene said. "This is not safe for beginners!"

Finn thought for a moment.

"TOO BAD!" he yelled. He then started to go down the mountain yelling happily.

The keepers sighed and went after him. Too bad they didn't notice a sign that read trail closed.

They skidded down the mountain, screaming very loudly at the top of their lungs.

Eventually, Maybeck wiped out and fell down. The keepers went up to him when he stopped.

"Are you okay honey?" Charlene asked.

"That…was…EPIC!" Maybeck yelled loudly.

"AWESOME!" yelled Willa.

"THRILLING!" yelled Jess.

"AMAZING!" yelled Amanda.

"THIS IS THE BREAK EVER!" yelled Finn very loudly.

RUMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEE!

The keepers stopped smiling when they heard the sound of rumbling.

"What's that?" Willa asked timidly.

"LOOK!" Philby yelled pointing up.

A huge amount of snow was heading straight down the mountain.

"AVALANCHE!" Finn yelled. "RUN!"

The keepers screamed as they slid down the mountain.

They thought they saw a safety zone up ahead, but it turned out to be the edge of a cliff that lead to a snowy forest down below.

"OH GOD!" yelled Charlene.

"We're trapped!" yelled Jess.

The keepers saw the snow coming towards them fast.

Finn quickly got in front of Amanda and hugged her.

"Finn!" yelled Amanda.

"I have to protect you and the baby!" Finn yelled.

"No Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELF!" Finn yelled.

The keepers stood ready as the snow hit them.

Finn felt the snow hit his back and then get buried by it.

Everyone felt themselves falling down the cliff and into the snow below, hoping to live through it.

They disappeared into the fog down below.

* * *

**All right! The first chapter for my sequel to Stranded. This time, the keepers get lost all together, in the snow. There will be struggles, there will be injuries, there will be monsters and animals, and there will especially be Famanda, Wilby, and Charbeck. And also a big surprise towards the end! Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Disaster

Finn shot out of the snow like a volcano. He gasped for breath. His heart was beating so fast.

"I can't breath under there!" he yelled.

He looked around. His eyes popped open.

He was hip deep in a ton of snow. He looked up and saw the cliff. He survived, but they got separated from the trail. They were lost.

"They!" he thought suddenly.

He darted back and forth. He didn't see the others.

"GUYS!" he yelled. "AMANDA! PHILBY! WILLA! MAYBECK! JESS! CHARLENE! ANYONE!?"

His heart began to sink. He was afraid they didn't make it.

"No!" he said. "They can't be dead! Especially not Amanda!"

He began to dig through the snow. He suddenly felt something. He pulled on it full of hope, only to pull out of the snow a ski pole.

"Oh well," he sighed. "This could come in handy."

"HELP!" yelled a voice. "I'm stuck!"

Finn recognized who it was.

"AMANDA!?" he yelled.

He began to make his way over to where her voice was coming from. He could feel slight pain in his rib, but he ignored it.

He suddenly saw Amanda's hand sticking out of the snow. He tugged on it until she came out of the snow.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled tears in her eyes.

Finn hugged Amanda. He then kissed her stomach, knowing the baby was still alive.

They smiled at each other. Amanda then looked down and frowned.

"Finn," she said. She pointed to his rib.

Finn looked down. A piece of bark was lodged into him. Blood was dripping out of it.

"Oh," he said. "That's problematic."

Amanda began to pull on it. Finn screamed out in pain.

"No! Don't yank it!" yelled a voice.

Philby was coming over to them. He was alive, but badly bruised. He was limping.

"Glad you're alive," said Finn.

"Don't yank it!" Philby cried, bending down next to Finn.

"Okay then, you do it," Amanda said. "After all, you're the medical expert."

Philby nodded. He unzipped Finn's jacket and carefully lifted up Finn's shirt.

"Yeesh!" said Philby. "It's in there deep."

"Can you hurry it up!?" Finn cried out. "I'm freezing!"

"Just chill!" Philby yelled.

Philby slowly pulled out the bark. Finn cried out in pain.

He threw it to the side and held his hand on Finn's rib.

"Keep pressure there," said Philby. He handed Finn a tissue and he pressed it against.

"Have you seen the others?" asked Amanda.

"No," Philby sighed.

"Guys!" a voice yelled. "We're over here!"

It was Maybeck and Charlene. They were trapped under the snow.

Philby and Amanda helped them out. Charlene was badly bruised and Maybeck's leg was dislocated.

"OW!" he yelled when he put pressure on it.

"Put your arm on my shoulder!" Philby yelled.

Maybeck did and Philby helped him hop back over to where Finn was.

They detached everyone from their skis or snowboard.

"I guess that's how you dislocated your leg," said Charlene.

"At least it's not broken nor did it break off," said Maybeck.

Suddenly, Willa and Jess burst out of the snow, gasping for breath.

Jess had a bruise on her face and Willa looked like she got beaten up. Jess' pants were also ripped.

"Philby!" Willa yelled. "Is anyone injured?"

Philby smiled. She knew she was asking for help. Both of them took medical class together.

"You have the first aid kit?" asked Philby.

"You brought a first aid kit?" asked Finn.

"Never can be too safe," said Philby. "It just as bandages in it."

Willa opened up her bag and pulled out a case. She got bandages out for Finn and put them on his wound.

"Can you stand?" asked Philby.

Finn slowly stood up. He was freezing, so he immediately put his coat back on.

"I'm fine," said Finn.

* * *

Everyone looked at each other. Then they looked up at the cliff.

"Well it looks like we're lost," said Finn.

"Again," said Amanda. "At least for you and me."

"This is all your fault!" Maybeck yelled pointing at Finn.

"My fault!?" Finn snapped.

"You were the one who made us go on this black diamond!" Maybeck yelled.

"Well you were on of the people yelling at the top of their lungs and caused the avalanche!" Finn yelled.

"So were you!" yelled Maybeck.

"Guys!" Philby yelled getting in between them. "Fighting is not going to get us anywhere!"

Finn and Maybeck sighed.

"You're right," Maybeck said.

"This is something we couldn't control, but yet it happened," Finn said. "This is happening now. We are trapped in these snowy woods in this blistering snowstorm.

The keepers stared at the forest full of snow.

"What do we do now?" asked Amanda.

"We have no way to contact our parents and I don't see any way back up that cliff," said Charlene.

"We find shelter and work things out from there," said Finn. He picked up his ski pole. "We need to find a place to stay, possibly a cave. Otherwise we'll freeze to death."

Everyone nodded, especially Jess who felt the cold affecting her due to her ripped pants. She shivered.

Amanda hugged her sister tightly to keep her warm. They began to walk along.

Maybeck hopped on one foot while resting on Philby's shoulder.

"We'll take care of your leg once we find shelter," Philby said.

Maybeck nodded.

Finn led everyone into the endless snowstorm.

"This is yet another disaster that I have gotten into," he said in his mind. "I hope we can survive this."

He then looked at Amanda. Jess rubbed her stomach.

"No check that!" he said in his mind. "I will survive this! We all will! For my child's sake!"

He felt the icy cold breeze hit his face. He shivered and continued to led everyone into the snow covered forest with a blustering snowstorm.

* * *

**Oh no! The keepers are already off to a bad start. Injuries, fights, what's next? A monster? I don't know, maybe. I don't give spoilers, so just stay tuned!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphatnom47**


	3. Shelter

The keepers walked through the blustering wind. The snow pelted them like bullets. They held their hands over their faces to keep snow out of their eyes.

They were tired, out of breath, weak, and cold. Most of all, some of them were injured.

Finn's rib was hurting him again, Philby was still limping, Jess was getting colder due to her ripped pants, and Maybeck had a dislocated leg and was putting all his strength on the limping Philby. They were so weak, and Amanda was desperately trying to keep her stomach warm. Keeping the baby alive was her biggest priority.

Finn used his ski pole to help him move on, yet he was getting weaker.

Soon enough, everyone was so tired that they had to stop for a moment.

"Not too long guys," said Finn. "We can't dawdle, or we will freeze to death."

"Right," Amanda said resting against him. "No dawdling, and no falling asleep."

That was another concern to Finn. If anyone were to fall asleep, they would probably never wake up.

Maybeck groaned in pain and Jess complained about how cold she was.

"When we find shelter, we will take care of your leg and sew your pants Jess," said Philby.

Philby and Willa were the medical experts. They knew what to do.

"Finn…" Amanda said.

"What?" he asked.

"What if this time we don't make it?" asked Amanda.

"Don't say things like that!" Finn said.

"But what if we don't?" asked Amanda. "What will happen to our child?"

"Our child will be born!" said Finn. "And we will be alive to raise her and love her!"

"Or him," said Amanda.

Maybeck groaned again.

"Will you shut up!?" yelled Jess.

"Why snow?" he complained. "Why couldn't it be another tropical island, or a desert? It's warm there!"

Everyone just groaned.

"Finn!" Charlene cried.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I hate to say it, but I'm really tired," Charlene said.

Everyone snapped to attention.

"No! No! No! No!" yelled Philby as he ran over to Charlene. She was about to collapse.

"Please," she said. "Just for a minute."

"That minute could possibly become the last of your life!" yelled Philby.

Tears began to form in Finn's eyes. He didn't want anyone to die.

He then did the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes, clasped his hands together, and prayed.

"Please god," he whispered. "Help us."

* * *

Suddenly, the snow began to calm down. It wasn't blowing fast anymore.

"Finn look!" yelled Amanda.

Finn looked over and saw a cave in the distance.

"Oh my god!" Finn cried out. "Shelter!"

Finn stood up, along with the other keepers. They walked over to the cave.

It was dark and kind of cold inside, but it protected them from the wind.

"It's still cold," Jess shivered.

"I'll go find some wood to make a fire," said Finn.

"I'll go with you," said Amanda.

"No!" Finn said, lying Amanda down. "We don't need to put the baby in danger."

"Then I'll go with you," said Willa.

Finn smiled. Willa handed Philby the first aid kit.

"Be careful," he said.

Willa smiled and walked off with Finn.

Philby then turned around and faced Maybeck.

"Amanda," Philby said. "While I'm taking care of these two, make sure to keep Charlene warm and awake."

Amanda nodded. She brought Charlene close to her and hugged her to keep her warm.

"All right Maybeck," Philby said. "Give me the leg."

Maybeck lifted his leg and put it on Philby's lap.

"I'm going to pop it back in," he said.

"Be careful," Maybeck said timidly.

"Count to three," said Philby.

Maybeck nodded.

"One," he said.

Philby then unexpectedly pushed down and snapped Maybeck's leg back. He howled in pain.

"OWWWWW!" he yelled.

"Done!" Philby said happily.

"What the fuck happened to two and three!?" Maybeck yelled.

"Two. Three," Philby said smiling.

"Asshole," Maybeck said.

"Whatever," said Philby. "It's better when your unprepared.

Maybeck rolled his eyes and crawled over to Charlene to keep her awake.

Philby faced Jess.

He frowned.

"Jess…" he said. "We have a problem."

"What?" asked Jess.

"I can't sew your pants while your wearing them," Philby said.

Jess' eyes popped open.

"YOU MEAN!?" she yelled.

"Jess, I need you to take your pants off," Philby said.

"NO!" Jess yelled. "I'd rather freeze to death!"

"Jess!" Amanda yelled. "Is that what you want me to tell your niece or nephew when he or she asks why his or her aunt is dead?"

Jess gulped. She didn't want that to happen.

She eyed Maybeck.

"Tell him to look away," Jess said.

Maybeck obliged, turning away.

Jess then slowly slipped off her snow pants and sat, wearing only her coat and panties.

She was already cold when she took them off.

"Please…be qui-quick," Jess stammered.

Philby nodded and immediately went to work.

Jess hugged her knees to keep herself warm. She was now afraid of getting hypothermia.

A few minutes later, Philby finally finished sewing her pants.

"Her you go," Philby said handing Jess her pants.

"THANKS!" Jess snapped, snatching her pants out of Philby's hand and quickly putting them back on.

"Ah!" That's better!" she sighed.

Philby smiled.

* * *

Finn and Willa returned with a bunch of sticks and wood.

"Let's get this fire started!" Finn said.

A few minutes later, they got a big fire going.

They warmed their hands around it. Charlene was feeling much better.

"Warmth!" Philby sighed. "It feels so good."

"Now all I need is a hot bath," Jess said.

"I wish we were in the outdoor Jacuzzi back at the lodge," said Willa.

"I wish we weren't lost," Amanda sighed.

Finn made Amanda face him. He kissed her soft lips, which were still kind of cold.

"We'll find a way back," said Finn. "As long as we stick together, all eight of us will survive!"

Everyone looked confused.

"Eight?" asked Charlene.

"Our baby," said Finn.

"Oh!" everyone said.

They all began to laugh. It felt like good old times in the Frozen Marble. Only, they were in the Frozen Forest instead.

* * *

**Well, things are starting to look better. For now. Things could get worst. We just have to have hope that the keepers will survive, and as well as the baby.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Starry Night

It was getting late, and everyone was hungry.

Finn and Philby were walking around the woods, trying to find animals to hunt or any possible food to eat.

The only weapons they had that were capable of hunting and killing was Finn's ski pole and a long and pointing stick Philby used as a spear.

"We have to make sure we don't get lost," said Philby.

"That's why we make footprints," said Finn. "To follow them back home."

The snow had stopped blowing. Now it gently rained down onto the earth.

Finn and Philby could see a deer in the distance.

"Be very quiet," said Philby. They tiptoed behind a tree.

"Get ready," said Finn.

Philby nodded. He gripped his spear and slowly snuck behind the deer.

Then will all his strength, he thrust his spear at the dear and it impaled it, falling down dead.

"I got it!" yelled Philby.

"Great!" said Finn.

They picked up the deer and followed their footprints back.

It was getting really dark now.

"Our parents are now defiantly worried," said Philby.

"I hope their looking for us right now," said Finn.

All they could do was hope that help would come soon.

* * *

Suddenly, Philby stopped Finn.

"What is it?" asked Finn.

He pointed down at the ground. They could see their footprints, but they also saw another set of footprints crossing over them. They weren't animal footprints. They looked more like, monster footprints.

"What kind of animal has these kinds of footprints?" Philby asked timidly.

"A wolf?" asked Finn.

"No this is no wolf!" said Philby. "This is more like, a bear or something worse."

"Whatever it is, we best not try to run into it," said Finn.

Philby nodded. He helped pick the deer back up and they continued to walk back to their shelter.

* * *

Everyone cheered when Finn and Philby got back with dinner.

Jess was surprised that Amanda was no longer a vegetarian. She now liked eating meat. She hoped her baby liked meat too.

They roasted the deer over the fire and ate it to the bone.

Finn and Philby then made weapons out of the bones. Finn stuck to his ski pole while Philby made spears with the bones on it.

Finn had the experience of making weapons when he and Amanda were trapped on the island, so he showed Philby the basics.

When Philby and Finn were done, they handed everyone a weapon.

"Protect yourself," Finn said. "There is something in this woods, and I don't think its an ordinary animal."

Everyone shivered in fear.

Willa began to yawn.

"Finn is it safe to go to sleep?" she asked.

Finn looked over. The fire was still lit.

"Yes," said Finn. "But I think one of us should keep watch for the night, in case of, the beast."

Everyone nodded. Finn decided he would be the watchman.

* * *

The sky was dark. The snow was still falling but the stars were clearly visible.

Finn sat outside of the cave as the fire was still burning. Everyone was fast asleep.

Finn walked a few feet outside the cave, and then laid back in the snow.

He smiled and spread his arms out, making a snow angel.

He laughed silently.

"Having fun?" asked a voice.

Finn looked up and saw Amanda standing over him.

"Amanda?" Finn asked. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I don't feel like sleeping right now," she said. "Mind if I join you?"

Finn smiled and nodded. Amanda laid back in the snow and made a snow angel.

They both laughed as fresh snow fell on their faces.

"Just like last time," said Amanda.

"Only much colder," said Finn.

"I didn't want our Christmas vacation to be like this," Amanda said.

"Neither did I," said Finn. "Especially with the baby."

Amanda put her hand on her stomach. She rubbed it, feeling another kick.

"We can't stay in the cave tomorrow," said Amanda. "If there is a beast in these woods, then we have to keep finding new shelter."

Finn nodded. He still didn't know what kind of monster made those footprints.

Finn then looked up. The stars were shining beautifully.

"Look at those stars," said Finn.

Amanda smiled. She pointed out one star shining brighter than the rest.

"Kind of like _Pinocchio_, right?" Amanda asked.

Finn giggled.

"Let's make a wish," said Finn.

They stared at the sky and made a wish.

"I wish for the safety of Amanda and the baby while we're trapped in this snow," said Finn in his head.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Finn then picked up Amanda and brought her back into the cave.

* * *

Suddenly, Finn heard a distant roar from in the woods.

Amanda heard it too.

"Was that the beast?" asked Amanda.

"It had to be," said Finn. "And it certainly was not a bear."

Amanda shivered.

"Don't be afraid," said Finn. "I wished for the safety of both you and the baby, and I won't let anything happen to you both."

Amanda smiled. She begged Finn to go to sleep, and he obliged, falling asleep right next to her, but not before giving her a big kiss goodnight.

* * *

**Awwww! Famanda in this chapter. But now I ask you, what do you think the beast is? What kind of animal could it possibly be? Better hurry up and answer before I upload the next chapter, possibly in a few minutes or so.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Monster in the Woods

The next morning, Finn announced that they ahd to find new shelter.

"There is some kind of beast in these woods," said Finn. "And we cannot be living in the cave all the time."

Everyone, now worried, agreed immediately.

"Can we have breakfast first?" Maybeck asked.

Finn sighed. He nodded yes.

He motioned Philby to follow him to go and find food.

They walked for a while, suddenly noticing the footprints that belonged to the beast.

"Something in my gut is telling me to follow them," Philby said.

"Something in mine is telling me no," said Finn.

"Finn, we should find out what we are truly up against here," said Philby.

Knowing Philby and what a nerd he was, he reluctantly agreed.

They began to follow the footprints.

* * *

The footprints went on for a while.

"What kind of monster made these?" asked Finn.

Suddenly, they could hear a slight roar.

"I think we're about to find out," said Philby.

They crept up quietly to a little ditch that the footprints lead up to.

They peered over the side, and almost shrieked at what they saw.

They could see the beast. It was standing on two legs and had white fur. It was as big as an elephant. It had white fur and claws and teeth. The beast was a yeti!

Finn and Philby watched in fear as the yeti devoured animals that were piled up in the middle of the ditch.

"I thought yetis weren't real!" Finn whispered.

"Well I guess we thought wrong!" said Philby.

They went back to staring at the yeti. It shoveled dead animal meat into its mouth and swallowed it whole.

Philby made what he thought was a silent gagging noise. But it was too loud.

The yeti stopped eating, and then turned towards Finn and Philby. It saw them and then it glared at them.

"He sees us!" Finn yelled.

The yeti roared loudly and angrily.

Finn and Philby screamed.

"RUN!" Philby yelled.

Finn and Philby immediately darted through the forest and back to the cave to warn the others. The yeti roared and then began to chase them.

* * *

Finn and Philby got back to the cave, completely out of breath.

"Dude!" Maybeck yelled. "Where's the food?"

"We…saw…the beast!" Finn gasped.

"Beast…is…a yeti!" Philby gasped.

Everyone stared at them and then at each other, and began to laugh.

"What's…so…funny?" Finn gasped.

"Yetis aren't real!" Charlene laughed.

"They're just myths!" Jess laughed.

Suddenly, a booming sound from behind Finn and Philby made the keepers stop laughing.

Everyone looked and saw the yeti. They all screamed.

"Everyone grab your weapon and run for your motherfucking life!" Finn yelled.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their weapon and began to run.

The yeti however blocked them. He slashed at them, knocking them back.

Amanda looked up. The yeti stared down at her and licked its lip. She screamed as it reached out for her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Finn hollered.

He ran up and stabbed the yeti in the arm with his pole. The yeti roared and swung his arm in pain.

Finn pulled it out and ran in front of Amanda.

"You will not lay a hand on my pregnant girlfriend!" Finn yelled.

The yeti looked at them whimpering in pain.

"Everyone run now!" Finn yelled.

He along with all the other keepers dashed through the forest. The yeti followed them.

The beast of this forest was chasing right after them, and they ran for their lives, not wanting to get eaten.

"How can this day get any worse?" Finn asked himself.

* * *

**It will get worse in the next chapter. No, nobody is going to die, but something troubling happens. But then something good happens. I won't tell what it is. For all of you who guessed the beast was a yeti, nice job. You guessed right. The yeti is the main villain of the whole story. Stayed tuned to see what happens.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Ice Cold Bath

The keepers ran. They ran as fast as they could. They had to. Their lives were at stake!

Right now a yeti was chasing them through the snowy forest.

"This beast is fast!" yelled Willa.

"And vicious!" yelled Maybeck.

"And hungry!" yelled Amanda.

Amanda was falling behind. She couldn't run fast because of the fear of it threatening her baby.

"He is not eating you!" yelled Finn, who ran behind her and the group. "I won't let him!"

The yeti roared loudly but the keepers kept on running.

The snow was still falling from the sky, and the snow they were running through was pretty deep.

"Damn!" yelled Philby. "This is slowing us down!"

"Not as much as it is for him," said Jess pointing to the yeti.

The yeti was having more trouble walking through the snow.

"Come on!" yelled Finn. "Move it guys!"

They continued to run and run, with the beast on their tail.

* * *

Soon the keepers ran out of the woods, only to find themselves facing a huge frozen lake.

"Oh hell no!" Maybeck yelled. "I ain't walking across this death trap!"

They heard the yeti roar behind them.

"If you don't get on this death trap, that other death trap is going to eat you!" Finn yelled.

Maybeck snorted. But then he sighed in agreement.

"Everyone be careful," said Finn. "The last thing we want to hear is the ice cracking."

Everyone nodded. Then they carefully stepped onto the ice.

They walked out a few feet and then turned around, facing the yeti. The yeti looked at the ice and backed away.

"I guess it's afraid of the ice!" Charlene laughed.

The yeti growled at them and then walked back into the woods.

The keepers cheered. Finn told them not to stomp in excitement.

"Come on guys," he said. "We need to cross and find new shelter."

Everyone nodded. They began to carefully walk across the lake.

* * *

It felt like 10 minutes and they had just reached the middle of the lake.

"This is taking too long!" Jess complained.

"Don't run!" yelled Philby. "The ice will break!"

"I…DON'T…CARE!" yelled Jess raising her foot.

"JESS NO!" Amanda screeched.

Too late! Jess stomped her foot down on the ice.

Then they heard it. The ice beginning to crack and break.

"Oh shit!" Jess yelled.

Suddenly, the ice gave away under her. It broke apart and Jess went under. Into the icy cold water.

"JESS!" Amanda screeched. The keepers screamed.

"Oh god no!" Finn yelled. He was not going to let his daughter or son's aunt die.

He ripped off his coat and then dived into the icy cold water.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"No!" Willa yelled.

The water was freezing. Finn could feel himself already getting cold.

He had to find Jess before he froze to death.

He then noticed something red in the water. Blood.

He looked down and saw Jess. She wasn't moving.

He dashed down and grabbed her waist, swimming back up to the surface.

* * *

Above the water, everyone stared into the hole.

"Finn…Jess…" Amanda sighed, tears beginning to form.

Suddenly, Finn burst out of the water, gasping for breath and holding Jess.

"FINN! JESS!" Amanda yelled, helping the others as they pulled them out.

Finn was shivering so fast. Jess wasn't stirring.

"Jess? Jess!" Amanda said shaking her sister.

Suddenly everyone heard a louder crack. The ice was breaking apart everywhere.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Philby yelled.

Finn quickly grabbed his coat and Amanda picked up Jess and everyone ran to the other side, barely making it before the ice broke apart.

Everyone lay in the snow, gasping for breath.

"You okay Whitman?" Maybeck asked.

"F-F-Fine" Finn shivered. "Ju-just…c-c-c-cold."

Jess suddenly woke up. She repeatedly coughed out water.

"JESS!" Amanda yelled hugging her sister.

"I'm f-f-fine," Jess shivered. Her head was bleeding.

"You hit your head," Amanda sighed.

"I-I-I'll make it," Jess said. "Just ne-ne-need to w-w-warm up."

Me t-t-two," said Finn.

Maybeck put Finn's coat on him and helped him up.

Maybeck then looked around.

Charlene was gone.

"Hey! Where's Charlene?" he asked.

Everyone looked around. She was gone.

"You're right!" Willa said. "Where is she!?"

"Guys!" yelled a voice. It was Charlene.

She came running out of the woods.

"Where did you go!?" Maybeck snapped.

"I went to use the bathroom, and you will not believe what I found!" Charlene said happily.

"What?" asked Philby.

"A cabin! An abandoned cabin!" Charlene said happily.

"Really!?" Amanda said.

"It's abandoned, but it has beds and a fireplace," she explained. "We can use it to camp out for a few days."

Everyone cheered in happiness.

Maybeck helped Finn up and Willa picked up Jess. They followed Charlene to the cabin.

"We'll make it," Finn said to himself. "We'll all make it."

* * *

**There you go. That was the tragic thing. Jess fell under the ice, but luckily she didn't die. Now that the keepers have found a cabin, will they be able to survive? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Settling In

The keepers finally made their way up to the cabin Charlene had found.

Finn and Jess were still freezing. They would need a fire going immediately.

Charlene had already gone inside the cabin to check it out. It had plenty of wood. Enough to start a fire, but Philby and Amanda picked up sticks along the way.

"Just in case," said Philby.

They made it finally to the cabin. It was a log cabin with a kitchen inside a living room, and two bedrooms. The couch was also a futon.

Charlene opened the door and welcomed everyone in.

Maybeck and Willa placed Finn and Amanda on the couch. They curled up and shivered.

"Take off your wet clothes," said Charlene. "I found clothing that is dry and warm."

Finn and Jess were so cold, that they didn't even care about stripping to their underwear in front of everyone or each other.

Philby and Maybeck immediately got a fire started in the fireplace, warming themselves.

Finn and Jess grabbed the clothes from Charlene and put them on.

"AHHH!" Finn sighed. "Much better."

"I know," said Jess.

Finn got up and sat by the fire.

Jess began to sit up when Philby and Willa sat her down.

"We have to take care of your head," said Philby.

Jess groaned but then let Willa and Philby clean her wound and bandage her head.

Jess sat up and warmed up by the fire after.

Amanda smiled at them, but then shivered.

"It's still cold," she said. She rubbed her stomach.

"Well that's because the only source of heat we have is the fireplace," Maybeck called from the kitchen. "No heater."

"Maybeck what are you doing?" Charlene asked.

Maybeck was rummaging through the cupboards.

"I'm looking for something to eat," Maybeck said. "I'm starving!"

"Maybeck!" Philby warned. "The food in here, if there is any, is probably old and no good!"

"I don't give a shit!" Maybeck yelled. "Aha!"

Maybeck went into the fridge and pulled a candy bar.

"Food!" he yelled.

"Suit yourself," Finn said.

He told everyone to huddle in.

"Wait for it," he said happily.

"OW!" Maybeck yelled.

Finn turned around quickly.

"Okay….that was not the response I was expecting," Finn said.

"This is hard as a rock!" Maybeck cried out.

"Probably because it's frozen solid," said Charlene.

"I warned you," said Philby.

Maybeck threw the candy aside and groaned.

"I'm starving!" Maybeck groaned.

Finn rolled his eyes. He picked up his ski pole.

"I'll go find us some lunch, and possibly dinner for later," he said.

"I'll come too," said Philby.

"Whatever," said Maybeck. "Count me in."

"Wait guys!" Charlene called.

She went into the other room and brought out an axe and a crossbow.

"I found these in the attic," she said. "Might come in handy."

"Dibs on the axe!" Maybeck yelled.

"I'll take the crossbow," said Philby.

Finn nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go hunting."

They walked out into the snowy forest to go find food, leaving the girls, one of them being pregnant, alone in the cabin.

* * *

**Great! The keepers found shelter! This is surely a great turn of events. But in the next chapter…no! I am not telling! Stay tuned to see.**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphatnom47**


	8. Wolf Attack

Finn, Philby, and Maybeck walked for a while. They searched for animals that they could hunt.

"What is there to eat in these woods?" asked Maybeck.

"Deer," said Philby.

"Birds," said Finn.

"A yeti," said Maybeck.

"We're not hunting a yeti!" Finn yelled.

"I was just kidding!" Maybeck yelled. "Jeez!"

Suddenly they heard it. It wasn't a roar. It wasn't a growl.

It was a howl, and a bunch of them.

Philby gulped.

"Wolves!" he yelled.

They could see them coming. A pack of wolves charging at them. Razor sharp teeth and claws. They were vicious, and probably hungry.

They surrounded the three. They began to step back.

"Can we fight this many?" asked Philby.

"We have to," said Finn.

"Well here we go!" said Maybeck. "Lunch and dinner!"

* * *

The wolves howled and one charged at them.

Maybeck swung at it, taking off it's head with his axe.

"Booyah!" he yelled.

The wolves all growled and began to charge.

The keepers put up a fight.

Finn whacked them with his pole and stabbed any of them when possible.

A wolf bite his legs and he immediately stabbed it in the head before it could seriously injure him.

"You okay?" asked Philby as he shot a wolf with his crossbow.

"Never better!" yelled Finn as he whacked another wolf.

Maybeck swung his axe, chopping wolves in half.

"I love my life!" Maybeck said happily.

Finn and Philby rolled their eyes.

A wolf suddenly pounced on Maybeck and clawed his back.

"Maybeck!" Philby yelled shooting an arrow at the wolf.

Maybeck weakly stood up, his back dripping with blood.

A wolf then came charging and bit his arm. He howled in pain.

"Get off him!" yelled Finn as he whacked the wolf.

The wolves came at Maybeck but Finn picked up Maybeck's axe and swung at them.

"Stay back!" he yelled. "Leave now! Go away!"

He showed true anger towards them. The wolves then ran away into the forest.

* * *

Finn threw the axe aside and kneeled beside Maybeck.

"Maybeck!" Finn called. "Are you okay?"

"I've…had…worse," said Maybeck.

Philby picked him up and held him bridal style.

"We have to get back to the cabin!" yelled Philby.

"Food…" Maybeck said. "Bring some."

Finn abandoned his ski pole and picked up as many wolves that were shot by arrows that he could. Philby had to abandon his crossbow and Maybeck's axe as well to carry him, and also be able to carry at least two wolves over his shoulders and let Maybeck hold one.

"Let's go!" said Finn.

Philby nodded and they followed their footprints back to the cabin.

"That…felt like…_Beauty and the Beast_," said Maybeck.

Finn actually nodded. In the movie there was a wolf attack and the beast was injured.

"So Maybeck's the beast?" Finn asked himself.

He laughed silently as he carried their food for the next few days back to the cabin.

* * *

**I can't believe I am writing yet another chapter for this. The truth is I really want to get through this story so I can write the chapter I am so excited to write. It will be the biggest moment of the story, so don't get surprised if I finish this story today.**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Christmas Eve

The door burst open and startled the girls. They were playing Go Fish with a deck of cards they found in the attic.

They saw Maybeck and screamed, but not at Maybeck, but the wolves they were all carrying.

"What happened!?" yelled Jess.

They threw the wolves on the ground.

"Maybeck got attacked!" Philby yelled.

He placed Maybeck on the couch and took his coat and shirt off. They starred at his bit mark and scars.

"Guys I need you to get me a bowl and put snow in it!" Philby ordered. "Then boil it over the fire until it's hot. I need to clean his wounds before I bandage it.

Everyone nodded. Willa came to help Maybeck and Charlene got a bowl and ran outside.

"Finn I need some towels from the bathroom," Philby said. Finn nodded.

"What about us?" asked Amanda.

"You guys…can move our dinner into the kitchen," Philby said.

The Fairlies stared at the wolves and gagged. They moved them onto the table in the kitchen.

* * *

Charlene returned with bowl filled with snow. She then held it over the fire, and it melted and became warm.

Finn returned with towels and handed them to Philby. He took the smallest one and soaked it in the water.

"Hold still Maybeck," said Philby. "This is going to hurt."

Maybeck took a deep breath and Philby pressed the towel on his back. He howled in pain.

"THAT HURTS!" he yelled.

"I told you!" said Philby.

"Asshole!" Maybeck said. "You're still an asshole!"

"The asshole who's saving your life," said Philby.

Maybeck rolled his eyes.

Willa bandaged his back and his arm.

Charlene kneeled in front of him as he put his shirt on.

"Are you okay honey?" Charlene asked.

Maybeck smiled at Charlene.

"I'm the Great Terry Maybeck!" he exclaimed. "Of course I'm okay."

Charlene rolled her eyes.

"Where's my kiss for being a true warrior and also bringing home dinner?" Maybeck asked.

Charlene smiled and kissed his lips.

Philby smiled as Willa turned him towards her.

"Here's yours," she said. She kissed Philby's lips for a while.

Finn and Amanda were already kissing, and Jess just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You know what?" said Maybeck. "Since it's getting dark, lets just skip to dinner."

Finn's eyes popped open.

"I forgot!" Finn yelled. "Tonight is Christmas Eve!"

Everyone stared at him.

"That's right!" said Jess. "We were supposed to spend it with our families, all together."

"And open up Christmas presents the next morning," sighed Philby.

"Hey! Hey!" said Finn. "Don't let this tragedy dampen your spirits. Christmas isn't about presents. It's about spending time with everyone you love."

Amanda smiled. She kissed Finn's forehead as Finn rested his head on her stomach, hearing the baby's kicking.

"I think I'll do the cooking tonight," said Maybeck.

Everyone agreed. Maybeck was a good chef.

He cooked meat for everyone and they happily ate it.

"This may not be the best Christmas Eve ever," said Willa. "But I am happy to spend it with you guys."

Everyone smiled in agreement.

"Alright," said Finn. "Who is sleeping where?"

Everyone talked it over.

Finn and Amanda where going to take the first bedroom and Philby and Willa would take the other bedroom.

Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess would sleep on the futon.

After a while, everyone went off to bed.

* * *

Since it was still cold, Finn only slept in his plaid shirt and jeans. Amanda did the same.

"Merry Christmas Amanda," Finn said.

"Merry Christmas Finn," Amanda said.

They kissed each other and fell asleep.

"I wish I could give her Christmas gift to her," Finn said. "It was perfect."

He sighed, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Fortunately, the next chapter will have the greatest gift ever. And it will be the last chapter I am writing tonight for this story. I wanted to write it so bad, and now I can!**

**Hope you guys are excited for it, and I wonder if you can guess what will happen.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. A Baby is Born

Finn was fast asleep, dreaming the best dream on Christmas night ever. It was he and everyone celebrating back home in Disney. It was perfect.

Suddenly, his dream was interrupted by someone screaming in pain.

Finn woke up with a start. He turned. It was Amanda.

"Amanda!?" Finn said frantically.

Amanda was screaming and groaning in pain. She clutched her stomach in pain.

"Mandy what's wrong!?" Finn cried out.

Amanda stared at Finn and gripped his shoulder, squeezing the life out of it.

"The-the baby!" Amanda panted. "It's…It's…it's coming!"

Finn's eyes went wide. They looked like they were going to pop right out.

His baby was ready to be born, and they were nowhere near a hospital. They had no baby delivering equipment. He didn't know what to do, and the more he panicked, the louder Amanda screamed and the harder his heart beat against his chest.

"Amanda," Finn said as calmly as he could. "A-a-a-are you sure?"

Amanda looked up at him with fire in her eyes that he only saw when she was seriously pissed off.

"Do you think I am fucking making this up!?" she yelled.

"No! No! Of course not!" he yelled.

There was no doubt about it. Amanda was defiantly going into labor, on Christmas. His baby was going to be born on Christmas.

* * *

The door burst open, startling Finn and Amanda.

They turned and saw everyone standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong!?" Jess cried. "I heard Amanda screaming."

"Jess…" Amanda said weakly.

"Oh dear lord," Charlene said. "Are you having the baby now?"

Amanda nodded weakly.

"OH MY GOD!" Maybeck cried. "What are we going to do!?"

"We need a doctor!" Jess cried. "Shit! We need a whole goddamn hospital!"

Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess were freaking out, which made Finn now freak out again as well. The more they screamed, the more pain Amanda felt in her stomach.

"QUIET!" Philby yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone settled down.

"Panicking and screaming is not going to help!" he yelled.

"But what are we going to do?" asked Maybeck. "We need a hospital!"

"Out of question!" Willa snapped.

"But we can't let the baby or Amanda die!" yelled Charlene.

"I have no intention of letting either one die!" Philby stated.

"Me neither!" Willa said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Finn timidly.

Philby and Willa looked at each other and sighed.

"We have to deliver it ourselves," said Philby.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Do you even know anything about childbirth?" asked Jess.

"Of course we do!" said Willa. "We studied it!"

"Okay then!" Finn said. "What do we need to do?"

"First, I need Amanda moved into the living room," Philby said. "Put the futon back on the couch and lay blanket on the ground out for her. Also give her pillows for head support."

Everyone nodded. Maybeck, Jess, and Charlene put the futon back while Finn carefully picked up Amanda.

"Finn…" Amanda groaned.

"It's okay!" Finn said. "It's okay! Just breath!"

"I don't want our baby to die," Amanda groaned.

"It won't," Finn said. "I won't let it, and neither will Philby or Willa."

Jess laid out a blanket for Amanda in front of the fire. She piled up a bunch of pillows as well for her sister in labor.

"I'm about to be an aunt!" she exclaimed timidly in her mind.

Finn laid Amanda down flat on her back on the blanket. She groaned in pain again as she gripped her stomach.

Philby and Willa came in and kneeled down over Amanda.

"What now?" asked Finn.

Philby turned towards everyone.

"I need a big bowl of hot water," said Philby. "Someone go get some snow and boil it over the fire!"

"I'm on it!" Maybeck said. He grabbed a big enough for the baby to be washed off in and ran outside.

"We also need a bunch of towels and blankets," said Willa.

"I'll get them," said Finn. He started to stand up.

"NO!" Amanda yelled pulling him back down.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Don't leave me," said Amanda panting. "Stay right here!"

Finn looked at Amanda. He couldn't refuse her pleads. Not when she was about to have her baby.

He nodded and sat back down.

"It's okay Finn," said Jess. "You stay with your girlfriend, aka my sister. I'll get the towels and blankets."

She dashed off into the bathroom and attic.

"Charlene!" Philby said. "I need a pair of scissors. For cutting the umbilical cord. And there should be a pair of rubber gloves in my first aid kit that I need.

Charlene nodded. She got what they need just as Maybeck and Jess returned.

Maybeck boiled the snow until it was warm and melted. Jess placed the towels beside Amanda.

"Thank you everyone," Philby said.

Everyone nodded.

Finn smiled. Everyone was such a big help.

* * *

Amanda's screaming interrupted Finn's happy thoughts.

"Finn!" Amanda cried out. "I'm scared. Can I hold your hand?"

Finn stared at Philby.

"Is it okay to hold her hand?" Finn asked.

"Yes of course," Philby said with a smile. "Please help support your girlfriend."

Finn smiled and held out his hand for Amanda. She clasped it, SO HARD!

Finn was not prepared for the grasp she put on his hand. It almost felt like it was going to break right off.

"Just go with the pain!" Finn said in his mind.

He looked down at Amanda who was breathing heavily.

"Amanda I'm right here," Finn said, almost about to cry. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

"Finn…" Amanda said weakly. She then screamed again. "I…think…it's…almost time."

Finn nodded and looked at Philby and Willa. They nodded.

"Let's get her ready," said Philby.

Willa nodded. She reached out and grabbed the hem of Amanda's jeans. Amanda smacked them away.

"Either you let me do it, or we have to cut open your stomach," said Willa.

Amanda gulped and then stared at everyone.

"Tell those three to wait outside!" Amanda said. "I don't want to be seen by anyone but the "doctors" and my Finn."

Philby nodded and was about to tell Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess to wait outside, but they already heard Amanda say it.

"Call us when we can come back it," said Maybeck.

They all put on their coats and went outside into the dark snowy Christmas night.

When the door closed, Willa looked at Amanda and she nodded.

Willa pulled off Amanda's jeans and underwear. She laid down flat, wearing no pants or underwear.

"Amanda, I need you to lift your legs," Philby said.

Amanda stared at Philby, embarrassed that he could see her private areas, but she knew it was necessary.

She lifted up her legs and cried out again.

"OH! I think it's coming now!" Amanda groaned.

She squeezed Finn's hand harder. He took the pain for her sake.

"Let's begin," Willa said.

Philby nodded. They both sat in front of Amanda.

"Amanda," Willa said. "Give me a push."

Amanda nodded. She breathed and pushed hard, as if she was going to the bathroom.

"**OH GOD!"** Amanda yelled in pain. She gave her first push.

"Take it easy Amanda," said Philby. "Just breath slowly and push when you feel it."

Amanda nodded and breathed heavily. She then pushed again.

"**AGHHHHH!"** Amanda yelled loudly. She pushed and pushed.

"You can do it Amanda!" Willa said. "Give us another push!"

Finn looked down at Amanda. Sweat and tears poured down her face. She was in pain. He could see it.

Amanda breathed in and gave another push.

"**AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"** Amanda yelled, pushing harder this time.

"Again Amanda!" Philby yelled. "You're doing great."

"Easy for you to say!" Amanda yelled.

"Give us another!" Willa yelled.

"**AHHHHHHHH!"** Amanda shrieked pushing hard.

"One more!" Philby yelled.

"**AHHHHHHGGGHHHHHHH!"** Amanda yelled louder.

Willa looked down.

"I can see the head!" Willa exclaimed. "Come on! One more big push!"

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNNNGGGGGGGGNNNNGGGGHHHHHHH!"** Amanda yelled with one more thrust.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finn's eyes slowly opened up at the sound of crying.

He looked at Philby and Willa who were laughing and gasping happily. Amanda was gasping for breath.

He slowly looked over Amanda's crotch. He could see it. Willa slowly pulled the screaming baby out into the open, where both Finn and Amanda could see it.

Finn covered his mouth as tears rolled down his face. Amanda was already in tears.

"It's a girl," Willa said. "Amanda it's a girl!"

Amanda nodded happily, covering her mouth as well.

They watched as Philby carefully cut the umbilical cord. Willa then gave the baby a quick bath in the water to wash off blood and bodily fluids.

When the baby was all clean, Willa carefully, gently, and tenderly dried the baby with a towel and wrapped it in a blanket.

Philby told Amanda she could put her legs down. She slowly did and then Philby covered her up with a blanket.

"My baby," Amanda cried as she reached out for her daughter. "My baby girl."

She sat up and Willa gently handed her the baby wrapped up in a blanket. She held it and stared at her. She burst into tears and kissed the baby's forehead.

Finn was finally able to lay down next to Amanda, staring at his own daughter while tears rushed down his face.

Willa was on the verge of tears. Philby then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's give them a few minutes," he said.

Willa smiled and nodded. They put on their coats and went outside to join the others.

Finn and Amanda stared at their daughter and then at each other.

"You did it," Finn whispered.

"We did it," said Amanda.

Finn stared at the baby.

"She's perfect," he said. "And beautiful. Just like her mother."

"Oh stop it!" Amanda laughed. "I'm a complete mess right now."

Finn laughed and then he brought his lips to Amanda's. They kissed and kissed repeatedly in joy.

"Finn…" Amanda whispered after they kissed for a while.

"Yes my love?" Finn asked as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Her name," Amanda said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Her name," Amanda repeated. "We have to decide on her name."

Finn nodded in agreement.

"How about I pick her first name and you pick her middle name?" Finn asked.

"Okay," said Amanda.

"Good," said Finn. "How about…Amelia?"

"Amelia?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, it as an Am in the beginning of her name and ends in an a, like Amanda," Finn said.

Amanda laughed.

"Okay then," she said. "Her first name is Amelia. And her middle name is…Lauren."

"Lauren?" asked Finn.

"Your first name is Lawrence," said Amanda. "If her first name is named off of me, then her middle name will be named off of you."

Finn smiled and nodded.

"Amelia Lauren Whitman," Finn said. "I love it! And I love her, and I love you."

Amanda smiled. Amelia made a soft baby sound, which made Finn and Amanda burst into tears again.

"Our baby born on Christmas," said Amanda. "That is the greatest gift you could ever give me."

Finn smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

* * *

"Hey guys?" Maybeck said from outside, knocking gently on the door. "Can we come in now?"

"Yes of course!" Amanda yelled.

Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess were the first ones in. Right when they saw Amelia the burst into tears.

"My niece," Jess cried.

"She so cute!" Charlene squealed.

"Shit!" She's goddamn amazing!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Quiet! Maybeck!" Amanda snapped. "She can hear everything you say!"

Maybeck apologized and then bent down.

"Hi baby," he squealed. "It's your Great and Powerful Uncle Terry!"

"She has a name Maybeck," said Finn. "It's Amelia. Amelia Lauren Whitman."

"Amelia," Philby said. "I love it."

Finn had everyone surround Amanda and Amelia.

"Welcome to the world Amelia," Finn said. "I'm your father, Finn. This is your mother, Amanda. And these are our friends, the Kingdom Keepers!"

Amelia stared at everyone with her big eyes.

"As long as we're together, no matter how long we are trapped here," Finn said. "I will never let anything happen to you."

* * *

**THE GREATEST CHAPTER OF THIS WHOLE STORY! And the happiest! Amanda finally had her baby. Introducing Amelia Lauren Whitman. Okay now that is enough chapters for this story tonight. I will continue this tomorrow or next week.**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. A Fun Day in the Snow

Finn sat on the couch next to Amanda. He watched as Amelia sucked from Amanda's breast. Amanda was still in pain, so she couldn't move.

"She's adorable," said Finn.

"I couldn't have said it any differently," said Amanda.

It was a lucky find, but in the attic the keepers found diapers and baby clothes.

"I guess who ever was living here had a baby," said Amanda.

"We were lucky to find them," said Finn.

Amanda looked out the window at the snowy forest. She frowned.

"She won't survive if we stay out here for that long," said Amanda.

"I don't intend to let us stay for long," said Finn. "But now that the baby was born, we can't just abandon this lodge and hike out into the forest. She would never survive that long in this cold."

Amanda was worried. She didn't want Amelia to die. She wanted her to live and she wanted to raise her, with Finn.

It was a shame they weren't married, but she knew they were too young for marriage.

* * *

Maybeck interrupted their thoughts.

"Breakfast is ready!" he yelled. He handed Finn two plates of meat. They had finally got the stove and oven working, so they no longer needed to use the fire, which made things a lot easier.

"Thanks Maybeck," said Finn.

"Anything for the lovely couple, and my little niece," Maybeck said.

"Who said you were the uncle?" asked Finn.

"You did, when you said that all of us were practically a family," Maybeck explained.

Finn rolled his eyes, and then fed Amanda some meat. She was holding Amelia, so she couldn't feed herself.

Amanda smiled at Finn after he put the meat in her mouth. She then leaned in for a kiss, which Finn gave.

They kissed until they heard Amelia make soft baby sounds.

"May I hold her now?" asked Finn. He hadn't gotten the chance to hold Amelia yet because last night Amanda fell asleep with Amelia on top of her.

Amanda nodded and handed him Amelia. Amanda covered up her breast and put her shirt back on.

Finn stared at his beautiful daughter. Amelia Lauren Whitman. The most beautiful child he had ever seen. And she was all his, and Amanda's. No one, not even the Overtakers if they ever dared to return would take her away from them.

Finn snuggled Amelia close to his face. She reached out and grabbed his nose. He laughed.

"Hey guys!" Philby yelled. "It's Christmas, and we are stuck in a log cabin in the middle of the woods. Who wants to go play in the snow?"

"I would," said Finn. "But I have my daughter to take care of."

"It's okay Finn," said Amanda. "I can handle her."

"Are you sure?" asked Finn.

"I'll stay with her," said Jess. "It will give me some time with my niece."

Finn smiled and handed Amanda Amelia.

"Het Finn!" Willa yelled. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Finn burst out laughing. In fact everyone did. They knew she was reenacting _Frozen_.

Finn got his coat on and joined Philby, Willa, Charlene, and Maybeck outside.

* * *

As soon as Finn stepped outside, a snowball hit him in the stomach.

"HA!" yelled Maybeck. "Got you Whitman!"

Finn smiled and bent down making a snowball.

"Eat this Maydork!" Finn yelled throwing the snowball. It hit Maybeck in the face.

Everyone laughed and then began to all throw snowballs.

"Ten points!" yelled Philby as he hit Charlene in the butt.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"I'll get him!" yelled Willa. She threw a snowball that hit Philby in the chest.

"Ow!" Philby yelled.

Willa and Charlene laughed, until Finn and Maybeck hit them in their backs.

They all laughed as "war" continued.

* * *

Inside, Amanda and Jess could hear the others playing.

"I wish I could be out there with Finn," Amanda said.

Jess was busy rocking Amelia back and forth.

"Finn wants you to they here," Jess said. "It's what's best for you."

Amanda sighed, feeling slight pain in her stomach again.

"I wonder what Mrs. Nash is going to say?" asked Amanda.

"She would never let a baby in her home," Jess said. "She may have to stay with Finn."

"But would if I want to see her?" asked Amanda. "Would I want to see her grow up?"

"I don't know," said Jess. "We will have to see what happens, but that's only if we ever get home."

Amanda nodded and asked for Amelia back. Jess handed her to Amanda and snuggled her.

* * *

The others outside were now building a snowman.

They used a scarf and top hat they found in the attic and also sticks for the arms. They got coal from the fireplace for buttons, eyes, and mouth.

They admired it when they were finished.

"What should we name him?" asked Philby.

"Frosty!" said Maybeck.

"No how about Olaf?" asked Finn.

"Jack Frost!" said Willa.

"Do we even have to name him?" asked Charlene.

Everyone just burst out laughing. They continued to play in the snow.

A while later, when it was getting late, they finally came inside.

Dinner was about ready. They ate dinner and Amanda breastfed Amelia again.

They decided to give Jess, Charlene, and Maybeck their room so they could sleep on the couch.

"This was a fun day in the snow," Finn said.

"I wish we could have spent this Christmas with our parents and families," said Willa.

"But at least we have each other," said Amanda.

"And me, Philby, Charlene, Willa, and Jess' niece, aka you and Amanda's daughter," said Maybeck.

He raised his glass in the air.

"To Amelia!" he yelled.

"To Amelia!" everyone yelled.

They all laughed throughout the house on this Christmas night.

* * *

**The keepers are still trapped in the snow, and stuck in the snowy forest. Amelia is getting cared for and loved. Will they ever get rescued? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Killing the Beast

Finn and Amanda slept on the futon on the couch. Amelia slept right in between them.

They both stared at their sleeping baby happily. They snuggled close to her, making sure she stayed warm.

"She's adorable," Amanda said.

"I hope my mom gets the chance to say the same thing," Finn said.

"She will Finn," Amanda said. "Everyone will."

Finn smiled and carefully leaned over Amelia to kiss Amanda.

Right as they were in the middle of kissing, Finn swore he heard the sound of roaring.

He slowly sat up.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"I think I heard the beast in the night," Finn said timidly.

"You mean the yeti?" Amanda asked. "Gosh I forgot about him!"

"Me too," Finn said.

He stared down at the sleeping Amelia.

"How are we going to protect her from him?" Finn asked.

"He will not lay a hand on her!" Amanda said. "I may not be able to move still, but I will not let him lay a hand on her."

Finn nodded.

"Neither will I!" he said.

He listened to the sound of Amelia making baby sounds in her sleep.

Just the sound of it made Finn sleepy.

"Good night Amelia," Finn said. He kissed her on her forehead.

He then looked at Amanda.

"Good night dear," Finn said.

Amanda nodded and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same, at first.

It was towards the afternoon that everything went straight to hell.

The keepers were inside, when Finn saw that the fire needed more wood, but they were out of it.

"I'm going out to get more wood," Finn said.

"I'll come," said Maybeck.

"Be careful you two!" Charlene called.

They put on their coats and grabbed axes to go find wood.

They walked for a while, searching for trees that they would use branches or sticks for making a fire.

As they continued to walk, they saw something in the snow that made them stop cold.

They could see yeti tracks in the snow. A trail of blood followed it.

The gulped and began to back up.

Suddenly, they heard a roar.

They turned to the side and saw the yeti staring ferociously at them.

They screamed loudly as the yeti roared and began to head towards them.

"RUN!" Finn yelled.

They made a dash back to the cabin to warn the others. The yeti followed them all the way back.

* * *

Back at the cabin, everyone was doing their own thing.

Willa was now having a turn holding Amelia.

She squealed as she held the infant.

Suddenly the door burst open startling everyone. Amelia began to cry.

"Guys!" Finn yelled. He was out of breath.

"Yo dude!" Philby yelled. "What's with you bargaining in like that!"

"The yeti!" Maybeck panted. "IT'S COMING!"

All the keepers freaked out. Amelia cried louder.

"Quiet!" Amanda yelled. Willa handed Amelia back to her so she could calm her down.

"What do we do!?" Jess yelled.

"We need to defend ourselves!" Finn yelled. "We have to…kill it."

The keeper's eyes popped open.

"Can we even kill a beast like that?" Charlene asked.

"If we don't, Amelia might get eaten!" Finn yelled.

Philby stood up and grabbed a pickaxe.

"I'll be damned if I let that baby get eaten!" Philby yelled. "I helped deliver it, and I will not let it die!"

"Then let's get ready!" Finn yelled. "Everyone but Amanda grab a weapon and get ready!"

Everyone stood up and grabbed a weapon and headed outside.

Finn ran over and kissed Amanda and Amelia before heading outside.

"Kill him for me," Amanda whispered. "Kill him for our child!"

Finn stared at Amelia.

"I will!" Finn said.

He then ran outside to prepare for the fight.

* * *

The keepers stood positioned outside the cabin. They could hear the footsteps of the beast coming closer.

"I'm scared," said Willa.

"We all are," said Maybeck.

"Let's kill this bastard," said Philby.

Then they saw him. The yeti came out into the open and faced the keepers. He roared loudly.

"Attack!" Finn yelled.

The keepers ran at the yeti.

The yeti roared and knocked them out of the way. Immediately, Willa, Charlene, and Jess were sent straight into a tree and were already out of the fight.

The boys only remained now, holding their weapons.

They slashed at the yeti, but had trouble because the weapons were heavy.

Then Maybeck smashed his axe down on the yeti's foot. The yeti roared loudly and threw Maybeck into the cabin's wall.

Finn stared at Maybeck now unable to fight, but then he heard something else. The yeti heard it too. Amelia crying.

The yeti heard the crying from inside the cabin and began to walk towards it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Finn yelled.

He ran to attack the yeti but he pushed him aside.

Inside the cabin, Amanda hugged and hummed to Amelia to get her to stop crying.

Suddenly, something burst through the wall, creating a giant hole.

Amelia screamed and Amanda stared in fear at the yeti standing above her.

She closed her eyes and grasped Amelia as the yeti reached out his hand to grab her.

Finn came dashing over and swung his axe, hitting the yeti's crotch.

The yeti howled in pain.

"STAY…AWAY…FROM MY FAMILY!" Finn yelled.

The yeti bent down in pain, giving Finn the chance to climb on his shoulders.

Philby went over to help Finn, but the yeti in an attempt to shake Finn off smacked Philby into a tree.

Now it was all up to Finn.

He used his axe to hold it against the yeti's throat and choke it. The yeti thrashed around and tried to get Finn off.

Soon the yeti actually did something different. He grabbed Finn by his legs and pulled him up.

Finn was held over the yeti's mouth. He could hear all the keepers screaming for him.

Finn looked at the yeti's face and then his axe. He had an idea, the only option left.

He threw the axe behind his back, and threw it down onto the yeti's face.

The yeti froze, the axe stabbing his face. He dropped Finn into the snow.

He then walked back a few steps, and fell onto the cabin breaking it more and creating a bigger hole. It was dead.

Finn immediately ran inside to check on Amanda and Amelia. They were unharmed.

Finn hugged them both tightly.

They looked at the huge hole and dead yeti.

"We can't stay here anymore," he told everyone.

"But we can't leave!" Jess said. "Amelia will freeze."

At that point, as if bad luck had come back, the snowstorm had started up again.

"We can't stay here," said Finn. "The place could come down on us."

"But then where do we go?" asked Maybeck.

"I don't know," said Finn. "We have to find new shelter. Everyone get ready to leave."

Finn helped Amanda get into a bunch of layers. Then they wrapped up Amelia in a ton of blankets.

Amanda held Amelia tightly in her arms, and then Finn lifted up Amanda holding her tightly in his arms.

"Alright guys," Finn said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and sadly walked out into the snowstorm and snowy forest.

Finn looked back at the house.

"Say goodbye to the house you were born in," Finn said to Amelia.

He sighed, and then he and the keepers walked out into the storm in search of new shelter.

* * *

**The good news is that the yeti is dead. The bad news is that the keepers need new shelter, and the snowstorm just started up again. Will the keepers survive and find a new home, or will they die in this ice-cold hell? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Rescue

Nighttime had fallen upon the keepers, and the storm was still blowing and snowing.

Finn desperately made an attempt to fight against the cold and wind, while protecting his daughter from the cold.

Amelia's crying echoed throughout the forest. She was cold.

"Guys!" Finn yelled. "We got to get her out of the wind!"

Everyone agreed.

They found a placed protected from the wind behind a fallen tree trunk. It was nothing much, but it helped, a little.

Everyone huddled against Amanda in an attempt to help her keep Amelia and herself warm.

They soon realized that they couldn't survive this. They were going to die, but they wouldn't let Amelia die. They would not.

They hugged both Amanda and Amelia tightly. They didn't care about themselves anymore. They only cared about keeping Amanda and Amelia alive and warm, or possibly just Amelia.

Amelia cried and cried. It wasn't amusing, but it kept everyone awake.

Finn huddled close to Amanda.

"We're not going to make it," Finn said.

He admitted it. They were going to die. This time there would be no ship to rescue them like on the island. They didn't even have anything to make a signal fire.

"We should of thought about a signal fire earlier," said Philby.

"I know," said Jess.

Amanda huddled with Finn and Amelia.

"We're going to die aren't we?" she asked.

"No, not all of us," said Finn. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you and Amelia alive."

"I don't want to raise a child alone," Amanda cried. "Mrs. Nash would never allow her in the house. She will probably be sent to an orphanage."

Finn had nothing to say. He began to cry his eyes out.

"At least we are all together," Finn said to everyone.

Everyone smiled at each other.

"Brothers, sister, my lover and daughter," Finn said. "We will be together forever."

Everyone began to cry. Finn felt himself drifting.

* * *

_FINNNNN!_

Finn slowly opened his eyes. Someone was whispering his name.

"Amanda did you say my name?" Finn asked.

"No," she said.

_FINNNNN!_

"I just heard it again!" Finn cried out.

"You're probably hallucinating," said Philby.

_DELLLLL!_

Philby froze.

"On second thought…I heard my name!" he said.

_FINNNN!_

_AMANDAAA!_

_JESSSSS!_

_TERRYYYY!_

_WILLAAAA!_

_CHARLENE!_

_DELLLL!_

Everybody began to sit up.

"Only one person calls me Dell!" Philby said.

"And only one person calls me Terry!" said Maybeck.

Finn looked ahead. He could see lights. Two lights. Flashlights!

"Mom? Dad?" Finn said.

He squinted his eyes, and he could make out his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Finn yelled.

He stood up and with all his strength ran up to his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Whitman turned around and saw their son run out of the shadows.

They dropped their flashlights and ran over to Finn.

"FINN!" they yelled.

They immediately began to cry as they embraced their son.

"You're alive!" Mrs. Whitman said.

"We all are!" Finn cried. "But you need to help us! We have something to show you!"

Finn grabbed his parent's hands and dashed back over to the keepers.

Everyone was so happy to see Finn's parents, but not as happy to see their own parents running up to them.

Mrs. Whitman started to notice Finn getting weaker. All the keepers were getting weak.

Finn slouched down next to Amanda.

"What's Amanda holding?" Mrs. Whitman asked.

Amanda looked up, and revealed Amelia to her.

Mrs. Whitman almost fainted.

"That's…!" she stammered.

"Your granddaughter," Finn said weakly. "Amelia Lauren Whitman."

Mrs. Whitman burst into tears, as well as Mr. Whitman. She reached out to hold the baby.

"My baby granddaughter!" she cried. "My son's daughter!"

"Help her…" Finn said weakly.

"Finn!" Mr. Whitman exclaimed as Finn fell down.

All the keepers were very weak.

Finn could see people in ski patrol uniforms over him. Finn begged for Amelia, and now he was holding her as the doctors felt his pulse and lifted his shirt.

"He's on the verge of hypothermic shock," said one of the skiers. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Get everyone in the choppers!" said another. "Immediately."

"Finn felt himself being lifted with Amanda and Amelia into a helicopter. Medical people surrounded him as he felt the chopper lift into the air.

"She's adorable," said a doctor referring to Amelia. "May I see her?"

Finn shook his head.

"No..." he said. "Mine."

"I would like to see her please," said the doctor, now taking Amelia out of Finn's hands.

"NO!" Finn yelled. "Give her back! My daughter!"

"Calm down!" a doctor said. He was trying to put a mask over Finn's face.

"SHE'S MINE! Finn yelled. "Give her back! Give her…"

They put the mask over Finn's face. He felt himself getting tired.

"My…daughter," Finn sighed before darkness overtook him. Tears rolled down his face as he saw Amelia being held by the doctor and being taken care of.

His daughter was gone.

* * *

**The keepers were finally saved! But a sad part at the end. Amelia was taken from Finn. So sad! Stay tuned because the end is coming soon.**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Recovery

Finn awoke sweating. He had a nightmare that the Overtakers returned and stole Amelia from him and Amanda.

He rubbed his face and looked around. He was in a hospital room.

"Now doesn't this feel familiar?" Finn asked.

"Definitely does doesn't it?" said a voice.

Finn recognized who it was.

"Wayne…" he sighed.

The old man walked inside and stood over Finn.

"Will this always be what happens when we get rescued?" Finn asked. "You're going to be meeting at the hospital."

"Think of me as your insurance or protector," said Wayne. "I helped pay for all the bills and your daughter's. Congratulations by the way."

Finn nodded. Then he suddenly remembered his daughter.

"Amelia!" Finn said. "Where is she!? Is she okay!?"

"She's fine," said Wayne. "Happy and healthy. You kept her warm enough that she survived."

"I want her," Finn said. "I want to see her."

"Well you see Finn…" Wayne said.

"I want my daughter Wayne!" Finn yelled.

"But Finn…" Wayne said.

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER NOW!" Finn screamed. Tears were in his eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" Wayne said. "Please! Settle down before you wake up the entire hospital."

Finn nodded and wiped his face. Wayne disappeared out into the hallway.

A few minutes later, he returned with Amelia.

She was in cute little pajamas and had a little cap on her head. She was wrapped up in a blanket.

"She just woke up," Wayne said.

"I don't care!" Finn snapped. "Please…give me her."

Wayne smiled and brought Amelia over.

"Here you go," he said.

He handed Finn Amelia and he stared at his beautiful daughter. He gasped and laughed happily. He survived the storm and cold, and now he had his daughter.

He hugged Amelia as tightly as he could, but not too tight.

Wayne smiled.

"I'm going to say hello to the other keepers," he said. "Would you like me to bring you Amelia's mother, or Amanda?"

Finn smiled.

"If she asks to see her, then yes," Finn said.

Wayne smiled and walked out.

After Wayne left his room, Finn unraveled Amelia from her blanket and let her lie on his chest.

He smiled, tears in his eyes, as she waved her arms all around the place. She looked up at Finn, staring at him with her big, beautiful eyes.

They mesmerized Finn. He couldn't stop crying.

He hugged her tightly.

"My baby," Finn whispered. "My baby girl."

He repeatedly kissed her soft and squishy cheeks.

"It's okay Amelia," Finn said. "Daddy's here. No one is going to take you from me. Not an orphanage, not Mrs. Nash, not even the Overtakers will take you from me!"

Amelia made a tiny baby sound.

It just made Finn burst into tears.

* * *

"Big Bro!" a voice said.

Finn turned and saw his sister, Sarah, run into the room.

She hopped on the bed.

"Careful!" Finn yelled. "Watch out for the baby!"

"Can I see her!?" Sarah asked excitedly.

Finn smiled and picked up Amelia and her to Sarah.

"If you drop her I swear to god I will jump out of this bed and strangle you," Finn warned.

Sarah nodded and took Amelia. She began rocking her back and forth.

"Hi baby!" Sarah squealed. "It's Auntie Sarah!"

Amelia looked at Sarah and reached her tiny hand out. Sarah grabbed it and gently rubbed it.

Sarah looked at Finn moved over to him, giving him a big hug.

"I thought I lost you again!" she cried.

"I'm not dead yet," Finn said. "Don't worry. I will live to see you graduate middle school."

Sarah smiled at Finn.

* * *

"Oh good you're awake!" said another voice that sounded out of breath.

Finn looked up and saw his parents in the doorway. They were holding a bunch of presents.

"Whoa!" said Finn. "What's with all of those?"

"Most of them are for you," said Mrs. Whitman. "You never got to open your Christmas gifts, so all of us parents decided we would all watch you open them here."

"If half of them are for me, who's the rest for?" asked Finn.

"Amelia!" Sarah squealed.

"When we told everyone about the news, they went out and immediately bought presents," said Mr. Whitman.

"That many!?" Finn laughed. "In one night!?"

"One night?" Mrs. Whitman asked. "You've been out for two days."

Finn stopped laughing. Two days? Two days without his daughter!?

He then sighed and shook his head. It was over. He had his daughter now.

"When everyone is awake, we will gather in here and open everyone's," said Mrs. Whitman.

"Can't wait!" said Finn.

"Come on Sarah," Mr. Whitman said. "Give Finn Amelia back and let him rest."

Sarah groaned and then gave Amelia back to Finn.

"I want to hold her again later!" she said.

"Sarah!" Mrs. Whitman said. "She's Finn's daughter! Give him his long turn!"

Finn laughed and watched as everyone walked out.

He sat up and placed Amelia so she sat on her butt.

"Look at those!" he said pointing to the presents. "Lots of those are yours!"

Amelia just stared.

"You, me, and Amanda are going to be one big happy family," he said.

* * *

Just then Finn had an idea.

"MOM!" Finn yelled.

Mrs. Whitman came running into the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There is something I want you to go out and buy right now as a gift for Amanda," he said. "I really need you to do this."

"What is it?" Mrs. Whitman asked.

Finn asked her to come closer. He whispered something in her ear.

She was astonished by what she heard Finn ask her.

"Are you sure!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Finn said. "I made my decision. I want to do this. Will you help?"

His mother smiled.

"Anything for my grown-up father son," she said. "I'll be back."

She raced out the door. Finn was so happy.

"This is my decision," Finn said. "I want this, I just hope Amanda does."

* * *

**Happy moments! Finn is reunited with his daughter and family. I ask you, what do you think Finn wanted his mom to get Amanda? Please try to answer. Anyway last chapter up next! Stay tuned!**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Return and Proposal

Later that night, everyone gathered around the floor in Finn's room and opened presents. They all loved the presents they gave each other.

Finn sat next to Amanda as she opened her present from him, which was a new cell phone.

"Thank you Finn," she said kissing him.

"After you lost your old one to those pirates and never had enough money for a new one, I thought about buying you a new one," Finn said.

They helped Amelia with opening her presents for her.

Everyone was taking a turn holding Amelia. It was Philby's turn now.

Philby explained to his mom how he successfully helped deliver her.

"You definitely should be a doctor when you grow up!" she said.

"Thanks mom, but I told you I want to be a video game designer," Philby said. "Willa wants to be a doctor!"

"Oh will you hush!" Willa laughed. "I never said that!"

"Well you would make a good one," Philby said.

"Why thank you!" Willa said. She was admiring the gift Philby got her, which was a charm bracelet.

Amelia got a lot of gifts, from baby essentials like a pacifier, to stuffed animals and even a cradle. She got the most gifts, and Finn and Amanda were happy.

"You know what would make me happy?" Amanda asked.

"What?" asked Finn.

"If we could actually get married and raise Amelia together," she said. "I would love that."

Finn just nodded and kissed Amanda.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was in bed in their hospital rooms.

Wayne was saying goodnight to Finn. His mom was in the room as well.

"Tomorrow you guys will return to Disney for another welcome back party," Wayne explained. "And also to introduce Amelia to the world."

Finn smiled. He couldn't wait to get back home.

Wayne walked out the door. His mom walked up to him.

"Did you get it!?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Yes I did," she said. "The most beautiful one there."

Finn squealed.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow, and it will surprise the whole world," Finn said.

His mother kissed him on the forehead, and then Amelia as well.

They let Amelia sleep with Finn in the room.

"Goodnight you two," she said. Then she walked out the door.

Finn lay in bed and heard Amelia breathing.

"Tomorrow's the big day," he said to her. "Tomorrow you will be introduced to the whole world."

Amelia just remained asleep. Finn chuckled, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next day everyone left from the hospital in a limo again.

Finn held his gift in his pocket, excited to give it.

"Everything okay?" Amanda asked as she breastfed Amelia.

"Yes!" Finn said with a little guilt. "I'm okay!"

Amanda smiled and kissed Finn on the cheek.

Soon they reached Disney World.

The doors opened up and the keepers were greeted by thousands of fans and guests in the park.

Everyone wanted a glance at the baby. Some of them were reaching out to touch her. Finn had to stand in front to protect her.

Once all the keepers got on stage, they told the whole world about their adventure. About how they delivered the baby and killed a yeti.

Then they introduced the world to Amelia. Finn actually held up Amelia to the guests and presented him like _The Lion King_.

The guests went wild, the keepers laughed, and some even bowed like in _The Lion King_.

Finn then knew it was time to give Amanda her gift. He had the whole park quiet down so he could make an announcement.

He handed Amelia to Amanda and then faced her.

"Amanda," Finn said.

"Yes Finn?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda we have known each other for some many years," Finn said. "I remember the day I first met you, and how I asked you to help me with work I needed for the Kingdom Keepers."

Amanda smiled.

"After that it went from saving your sister twice, to you saving me from Chernabog, and then to you guys becoming DHIs, and so on and so on."

Amanda nodded.

"But then after the cruise, after we got stranded on that island, I knew that our relationship was much more than a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship," Finn explained,

He pointed to Amelia.

"Look what we did together," he said. "We had a child."

Some people laughed.

"And now that we have a child, I want us to raise it together," Finn said. "I want us to do it together. I want us to be together, and always forever."

Finn bent down on one knee, and then pulled out of his pocket a small box.

"Amanda Lockhart," Finn said. He then opened the box.

"Will you marry me?" Finn asked.

Inside the box was something that almost made Amanda drop Amelia. The audience went insane.

Inside was a beautiful wedding ring. Shimmering with a diamond on it.

Amanda gave Amelia to Jess so she could wipe the tears off her face. She then picked up the wedding ring and put it on her finger.

"Will you Amanda?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Amanda said happily. "Yes I will marry you!"

The audience cheered and went crazy. The keepers applauded.

Finn could do nothing other than cry in joy and kiss Amanda.

"My wife," Finn said.

"My husband," Amanda said.

Then kissed and kissed until they could no longer kiss. The soon-to-be happy married couple.

* * *

**Okay guys! Here's the thing. If you all want a sequel, then you need to help me think of an idea for the plot. It will be either they are on their way to the wedding, and they get lost somehow somewhere, or something tragic happens that ruins their wedding and it must be fixed. I need your help to figure it out and give me ideas. Send me them if you have any, because I really want a sequel but I have no ideas.**

**Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this story/sequel. I loved it and I loved writing about Finn and Amanda's baby. There will be a sequel to this, if you can help me with ideas.**

**Anyway look for more stories to come and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

**See you real soon!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
